


Fool Proof

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teasing, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/23/18: “shy, tease, funny”





	Fool Proof

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/23/18: “shy, tease, funny”

“That was a rather blatant display by someone everybody calls shy,” Lydia observed, seated beside Stiles.

Stiles was still attempting to recover from choking on a drink of water.

Coinciding with that drink Derek Hale had decided to wipe his face with his jersey, revealing lean waist and rippled abs.

Stiles hadn’t expected it.

“Maybe he wants a reputation as _tease_ now,” Lydia said, staring into Stiles’s soul.

“I feel funny,” was all Stiles could say, as Derek scored a three-pointer and the crowd roared.

Lydia scoffed, her attention back on the game. “That’s because you’re a fool in love.”


End file.
